Neptune☆Sagashite
Lyrics Romaji= Sekaijū chirabaru mugen no Star… Kyūkyoku no kami gē sagashi ni Start! Megami ga giga tera Maji ni natchi ~yattedoushitano Muchū! Netchū! Get you! I do! Koi kōsō-netsu bōsō Here we go! Good to go! Nepute~yūnu Watashi tsuyokute nyūgēmu Here we go! Way to go! Nepute~yūnu Kukei parusu hibiku rabusongu Here we go! Good to go! Nepute~yūnu Yūjō aijō bivurosuto Dotabata datte kizuna koko ni aru yo GJ my Sweet Heart Mata raishū… Shurinku akenaide tsuma re tawā Shūmatsu ni fūin o toka reta wa Megami ga giga tera Nagai tabi ga hajimaru Muchū! Netchū! Get you! I do! Hora kyōsei sukurōru Here we go! Good to go! Nepute~yūnu Jigen koeru zo kiwotsukero Here we go! Way to go! Nepute~yūnu Kimi no heya ni hirari maiorita Here we go! Good to go! Nepute~yūnu Yūjō aijō bivurosuto Watashi dake no tana ga koko ni aru no GJ my Sweet Heart Jūnengo mo hyaku nen go mo sen nen go mo asobou yo Umi ni moguri sora o tonde uchū no kanata made Furikaereba nagai hisutorī madamada ne, kore kara Zutto,-kimi to, nininsankyaku! `Nakana hito nante inai tte iukedo, Nakana hito tte, anatadatta nda ne' `Itsumo watashi o ugokashite, Mimamotte ite kurerukara Tanoshī mainichi ga sugoseru no' `Tābo yori dasshu yori, Sūpāna watashi de iru wa. ' `Kore wa, anata e no sasayakana kimochi' `Tedzukuridakedo… uketotte kudasai ne!' Here we go! Good to go! Nepute~yūnu Watashi tsuyokute nyūgēmu Here we go! Way to go! Nepute~yūnu Kukei parusu hibiku rabusongu Here we go! Good to go! Nepute~yūnu Yūjō aijō bivurosuto Dotabata datte kizuna koko ni aru yo GJ my Sweet Heart Mata raishū… |-| Kanji= 世界じゅう ちらばる無限の Star… 究極のネ申ゲー探しに Start! 女神が ギガ テラ マジになっちゃってどうしたの 夢中! 熱中! Get you! I do! 恋構想 熱暴走 Here we go! Good to go! ネプテューヌ わたしつよくてニューゲーム Here we go! Way to go! ネプテューヌ 矩形 パルス 響くラブソング Here we go! Good to go! ネプテューヌ 友情 愛情 ビヴロスト ドタバタだって 絆 ここに あるよ GJ my Sweet Heart また来週… シュリンクあけないで積まれタワー 週末に封印を解かれたわ 女神が ギガ テラ ながいたびがはじまる 夢中! 熱中! Get you! I do! ほら強制スクロール Here we go! Good to go! ネプテューヌ 次元 超えるぞ 気をつけろ Here we go! Way to go! ネプテューヌ キミの部屋に ひらり 舞い降りた Here we go! Good to go! ネプテューヌ 友情 愛情 ビヴロスト わたしだけの棚がここにあるの GJ my Sweet Heart 十年後も 百年後も 千年後も遊ぼうよ 海に潜り 空を飛んで 宇宙の彼方まで 振り返れば 長いヒストリー まだまだね、これから ずっと、君と、二人三脚! 「中の人なんていないっていうけど、 中の人って、あなただったんだね」 「いつもわたしを動かして、 見守っていてくれるから 楽しい毎日が過ごせるの」 「ターボよりダッシュより、 スーパーなわたしでいるわ。」 「これは、あなたへのささやかな気持ち」 「手作りだけど…受け取ってくださいね!」 Here we go! Good to go! ネプテューヌ わたしつよくてニューゲーム Here we go! Way to go! ネプテューヌ 矩形 パルス 響くラブソング Here we go! Good to go! ネプテューヌ 友情 愛情 ビヴロスト ドタバタだって 絆 ここに あるよ GJ my Sweet Heart また来週… |-| English= Around the world scattered infinite Star Start to look for the ultimate God game! Goddess giga Terra Of the matter and has become a serious Crazy! Enthusiasm! Get you! I do! Love concept heat runaway Here we go! Good to go! Neptune! I strongly and New game Here we go! Way to go! Neptune! It sounds rectangular pulse love song Here we go! Good to go! Neptune! Friendship love Bifrost Some bonds here Even slapstick GJ my Sweet Heart see you next week… Piled not open shrink Tower It has been released the seal on the weekend Goddess giga Terra Starts each time long Crazy! Enthusiasm! Get you! I do! Look Force scroll! Here we go! Good to go! Neptune! Watch out'll more than dimension Here we go! Way to go! Neptune! Hirari flew down to you of the room Here we go! Good to go! Neptune! Friendship love Bifrost Mine shelves only is here GJ my Sweet Heart It will also play after ten years after a thousand years even after a hundred years Flying in the sky dive into the sea to the other side of the universe Long history still Looking back, now Much, and you, three-legged race! I say I do not have anybody in the middle ", It in person, I've got was you. " "Always moved me, because they are watching over The spend is fun every day. " "From the dash than turbo, it's in my super." "This is a modest feeling to you." "It's handmade ... but please received!" Here we go! Good to go! Neptune! I strongly and New game Here we go! Way to go! Neptune! It sounds rectangular pulse love song Here we go! Good to go! Neptune! Friendship love Bifrost Some bonds here Even slapstick GJ my Sweet Heart see you next week Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation music Category:Ending Songs Category:Neptune☆Sagashite